


you're dislocated, don't be like that.

by anathcma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Homoeroticism, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathcma/pseuds/anathcma
Summary: "-but i trust you.. ed."they cherished each other's being for what seemed like an eternity.ed's vile demeanor vanished.---(s4 || ep. 15)





	you're dislocated, don't be like that.

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to this while reading, it perfectly conveys the tone i was trying to express.
> 
> it was also the inspiration.
> 
> [fear of the water - syml ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rsGxL8p9qI)

sofia's henchmen forced edward out to the end of _the_ pier.

the seagulls seemed to mock ed, cackling sharply.

the brute men snickered at ed's planned demise.

the two shoved him onto his knees, a vulnerable position.

the quite unattractive man on the left, with the bald head and ginger beard, imitated edward's specialty. 

"hey, i got a riddle for ya', what's got a bullet in it's head and six at the bottom of the river?"

you could almost feel ed's excessive eye-roll.

"you!"

the accomplice's booming laughter stung ed with secondhand embarrassment. 

"the real torture-"

ed paused to taste the blood in his mouth.

metallic.

"-is that those idiotic words will be the last i ever hear."

one of the annoyances began to wheeze.

ed huffed.

"JUST DO IT!" he snapped.

averting his eyes to the water in front of him, he prepared for his death.

_crack._  
_crack._

the two goons dropped dead on each side of ed.

alert, ed scrambled to yank a gun off of one of the bodies surrounding him.

he quickly turned around with his gun aimed directly in front of him.

"oswald!" ed panted.

oswald trudged towards ed, slightly uneasy at the fact that ed's gun was still pointed at him.

he didn't want to remember _that_ day.

"did you already kill sofia?" ed asked, puzzled.

oswald took a few more steps towards ed.

"no," oswald confessed, defeated, "she left the mansion to pursue jim gordon."

edward was slightly baffled.

he lowered his gun.

"why didn't you just stay at the home, wait till she came there.. and killed her?"

oswald's eyes stared to well up.

"then i wouldn't have been here on time."

ed's expression softened.

"you gave up your revenge for me?" edward perked, something made his heartbeat elevate.

oswald's gaze focused on everything but ed for a fragment of time.

he got closer to edward.

oswald's lips quivered a bit, overcome with emotion that the man he's admired for almost three years is back in his presence. 

three years felt like a lifetime.

nobody knew them better than they knew each other.

they are inseparable.

time has _proven_ that.

the two have always ended up back together.

**_soulmates._ **

"trust is so very hard to find in gotham-" oswald began, losing himself in edward's eyes.

"-but i trust you.. ed."

they cherished each other's being for what seemed like an eternity.

ed's vile demeanor vanished.

"oswald." he breathed.

in response, oswald took a step even closer.

the smell of blood illuminating his senses.

they were mere inches apart now.

they shared irregular breaths.

"remember, ed." oswald began.

ed felt his breath radiate on him, his arms tingled, a chill convulsed his body.

"you told me love is about sacrifice, about putting someone else's needs before mine," 

oswald wiped a warm tear from his own cheek, 

"you're the only thing in this entire universe that i care about."

"besides martin?" ed smiled lightly.

"yes, besides martin." oswald let out a chuckle.

they both blushed and coughed awkwardly.

typical.

ed glanced at a few pebbles on the ground.

oswald leaned his head closer towards the taller man's.

ed's breath hitched.

oswald's lips were almost touching his. 

of course he had to reach up a little.

ed looked up slowly and fell adrift in oswald's verdant eyes.

their lips touched.

it wasn't swift nor vigorous.

it was soft and gradual.

oswald could taste the bitterness shrouded in ed's mouth.

it was almost..

_metallic._

**Author's Note:**

>  _please_ tell me what you think.


End file.
